corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Corpus Rahkshi
The game takes place approximately 10 years after the events of the novel Time Trap, or 990 years prior to the arrival of the Toa Mata on Mata Nui. First Assignment * [[The First Assignment|'The First Assignment']] was an assassination game. Participating characters were assigned a name and then they had to "kill" that person - injuring or incapacitating them in a way that would be lethal to a normal being. This was the introduction of Phogen, Corpus Rahkshi's own mastermind who helped various Rahkshi in trapping and defeating their targets. This marked the beginning of the creation of Phogen's "Cabal," which at one time consisted of Omega, Exxan, Snake, Xara, The Twins, Hoto, Kat, and a few others who are not as active any longer. Exxan, being the first to successfully defeat both his target and his assassin, was the unofficial victor of this assignment. * Sometime after the first assignment, a group of students started up a party in one of the washrooms, smuggling cake into the school to share with the other students. Phogen, trying to endear herself to the cohort, took the fall for the party, and was publicly humiliated by Headmaster Tridax as punishment. Second Assignment * [[The Second Assignment|The Second Assignment]] was a raid on Phantom-on-the-Water during Naming Day. Rahkshi, operating in small teams, tore down decorations and raided dwellings under Tridax's supervision. Some characters even found special weapons with unique powers that had been crafted by the Fe-Matoran as gifts to each other. This incident was the beginning of tensions between the Academy and the Matoran, and kicked off the rivalry between Fang and Exxan. * On their way back from the second assignment, three students - Squid, Phogen and Exxan - all underwent a dramatic change, becoming the first Rahkshi of the new breed to ever become level threes. Sooner afterwards, Fang and Omega attempted to round up a mob to go after Exxan for his actions during the assignment, a plan that swiftly fell apart. * Some time later Fang, Kat, and Omega traveled to Nynrah to have a prosthetic leg crafted for Dodge who was injured during the second assignment. While there, they were attacked by a mob of vengeful Matoran. During their struggle, they too leveled up, allowing them to escape with their lives, and the leg. Third Assignment * As a welcome change of pace, the Third Assignment was a simple essay contest, overseen by Drillmaster Suvak. Participants were given a number scenarios, and were instructed to respond to two of them by explaining and justifying how they would respond to the situation. During this assignment, Torch set fire to a bookshelf and was convicted by Exxan. * While Illusive remained at the school writing out his responses to the essay assignment, his twin Silencer returned to Phantom-on-the-Water, bearing several boxes of the stolen Naming Day gifts, and a handwritten note of apology. Although he was allowed back into the village, he was later confronted by the same mob who nearly killed the last group of visitors. To them, he offered a casket of food, laced with low level Lerahk poison. After commissioning a Ghost to make some weapons for him and his brother, he knocked the Matoran unconscious and robbed him, thus ensuring the continuation of hostilities between the school and the village. * Soon after this incident, Phogen's player went offline for an extended period of time due to OOC reason, which had a surprisingly large impact on events IC. * Omega - who had been harassing Exxan almost non-stop since the latter had leveled up - eventually decided to outright attack Exxan in the gym. Exxan won, and unable to deal with the stress of the ongoing situation, offered Omega a choice: leave him alone, or die. Omega chose death. This was the first ever murder to occur in the game, however due to his past actions, Exxan was deemed too valuable to simply execute, and was instead humiliated as punishment, an example to the entire school. Fourth Assignment * The Fourth Assignment was set on the Nynrah's capital city of Malebranche and was the first time the school's private Terrain Crawlers were put to use. Upon arrival, Suvak hid within the city, and students were sent to find him. Among the many new characters encountered during this trip, the most prominent was Grossh, a Vortixx metalsmith who found the new breed Rahkshi immensely interesting. Hoto, Jayar, Era, and Zelnos told him a little about Corpus Rahkshi, and in return he repaired/upgraded their armor and weapons, and promised to aid them if they ever needed help in Malebranche again. * During a riot in the gym, three students - Xara, Caotchouc, and Kat - all became level threes. However, this occasion was soured by the deaths of Discord and Silencer at the hands of Zex. His mind broken by his brother's death, Illusive set out for revenge. Not against Zex, but against what he saw to be the true responsible party: Corpus Rahkshi itself. * In response to yet another murder, Tridax set up Zex's Trial, allowing every student to come to the stand and strike Zex one time in any manner, though Tridax's Quick Healing energies were enough to keep him alive. Shortly afterwards, the mutilated Zex was killed by Shark, and the scene was set up to appear to be a suicide. * After the Fourth Assignment, the school's first Kaita, Dekako, was formed by Kat, Era and Hoto. As a result, Era and Hoto both became level three as well. * On an excursion to the forests of Nynrah Rider, Raptor, and Revenge were captured by Matoran and brought to a cave where they were confronted by the Dark Hunter Phantom, who had returned to his home village after learning about the attacks Illusive and others had instigated. Raptor was killed before Kat and Caoutchouc could arrive to fight the Hunter, and even they were having difficulty until the Kaita Sontiri arrived, formed by Hoto, Era, and Jayar. They fought the Hunter and eventually defeated him before Tridax - who Illusive had summoned on an unrelated issue - brought down the cave roof to retrieve the students. Those that survived the battle against the Dark Hunter leveled up. Fifth Assignment * Convinced that the students needed more of a challenge, Tridax announced a Capture the Flag assignment on the Isle of Visorak. By chance or fate, the opposing teams wound up being led by Exxan and his crueler, more vicious sister Sliver. All hope of a victory for either team vanished when a rogue horde of spiders moved in, overcoming first Sliver's team, then scattering Exxan's. In the mad race to flee the island, three Rahkshi were slain. Shadow was captured and killed by Shark and Rain. Root sacrificed himself to free his allies which were captured by the opposing team, and after the Kahgarak was killed by Kat, Exxan attempted to hold back the rest of the horde to allow everyone else a chance to flee, but was presumed dead after collapsing a tunnel network to slow down the Visorak. Every student who made it off the island alive received level ups. * While the Fifth Assignment was happening, Jayar, Hoto, and Zelnos vacationed to Malebranche under Grossh's supervision, and came across Phogen, who had washed up near the city after a lengthy and unexplained absence. * Illusive, Venom, Liar, and Poly ambushed a group of Matoran camped at the end of the Causeway. Many of the guards were killed, two of them enslaved by Kraata infection, and the remaining four Matoran were set loose in the school. In the panic that followed, two of the four were killed and one was severely injured. The fourth managed to lock himself in a closet. Rebellion * As the Fifth Assignment was concluding, a fight began between Mangai, Shock, and Nightmare, which quickly escalated when Mangai declared his rebellion against the Makuta. The loyalists Grim, Subject, Sliver, and Draco arrived to defend Tridax's honor, and Mar'jik and Sidonas attempted to stop the fight, with Haken and Doubt joining in. Due to OOC issues, the fight was eventually abandoned, and concluded with many of the participants being left to heal their injuries, while Mangai was captured by the loyalists and brought to Tridax. He was interrogated and then killed, and the loyalists were instructed to hunt down any other "rebels." * Tridax hosted a trap for traitorous elements within the cohort, under the guise of a memorial service for those who had died. Mar'jik, Haken, Sidonas, Shock, and Doubt were captured and interrogated, though most were allowed to go free when Char arrived, declaring the names of those who had sheltered the Matoran in the storage closet. Vitesse was captured as well. * Much of the true rebellion, consisting of Fang, Kat, Snake, Sidonas, Shield, Jayar, Hoto, Xara, and Cao, decided to repaint themselves as a precaution before fleeing the school under cover of night, although Sidonas had to be left behind. * Two students "returned from the dead." Blitz inexplicably decided to repaint himself as Raptor and conveniently lost his memories, approaching Rider to learn who he was. Exxan, who had survived the cave in on Visorak, finally arrived back at the school and revealed himself to Phogen, who he hadn't seen since before murdering Omega. The two admitted their feelings for each other. Arrival of Icarax * As the rebels rested in the forest, they witnessed the arrival of two Makuta, Icarax and Gorast. The latter was on her way to Visorak, to deal with the rogue hordes, while the former had come to berate Tridax for his failures, and replace him as headmaster. * While the two argued, Gorast announced the "Sports Day", a massive raid - led by her own spawn, Grim - on Phantom-On-The-Water with the intention of destroying the village and the potential hazards it represented. During the attack, several students acquired Xian and Nynran weaponry as they fought the Matoran, and the inhabitants were all killed or driven off. Once it was done, Gorast marked out several Rahks as her "favorites", all of whom leveled up as a result. Later, several groups of students returned to the village, to search for survivors, bury the bodies, or collect the remains. * Finally arriving at Malebranche, the rebels split up, with Shield deciding to go his own way. Most of the others hid themselves away in a warehouse while Kat, Jayar, and Era met with Grossh, who told them he had some "secretive friends" who could help them. Johmak arrived, stating that, in order for her to help them, the Rebellion would be required to speak to a potentially insane and violent group of Shadow Kraata-level Rahkshi called the "Hand of Spiriah." * Shark began to realize that he had developed feelings for his partner-in-crime, and brought about Rain's death in her dorm room, again setting the scene to appear as a suicide. Char was also killed when a disagreement with Helkyre escalated to a deadly duel. Illusive and Vlad * Among those who had returned from the attack on Phantom-on-the-Water, Illusive was the sole possessor of a number of infected Matoran. While he was training them in the Gym, a hunger Rahk named Vlad arrived to confront him and attempt to "free" the Matoran. While the deaths of the Matoran mattered little to Illusive, the theft of Legion - the last thing he had left of his brother - left Illusive in a rage. * Illusive left the body of one of his infected Matoran pinned to the Causeway with a promise that more would follow if Legion was not returned. Liar, who had dropped his disguise and reappeared as Rail, attempted to save the Matoran, confiding in Palma to reveal what he knew of Illusive and his activities. However, the Matoran was stolen away by Edge before he could recover. The guise of Liar was also assumed by another student who had revered his namesake before discovering he was a fraud. * In order to strike back at Vlad and force him to return what he stole, Illusive posted a note advertising a planned raid on an isolated Matoran settlement, with promises of infected Matoran slaves. Vlad found and destroyed the note, but not before Leviathan, Bikraata, Burn, and Nyarl joined Illusive. Vlad assembled a new group to stop Illusive, consisting of Call, Revenge, Doubt, Helkyre, and Tesla. The raid proved to be a dismal failure, with Bikraata killed and Burn injured. While he managed to capture two Matoran alive, Illusive himself was also forced to flee. * Though they were too late to stop the raid, Vlad's group stayed behind near the village to plan a way to defend the Matoran from future attacks. During this, Burn was captured and relieved of his possessions, though he managed to escape before Vlad punished him by removing his spines. The group came up with the idea to carve Rahkshi symbols in trees to warn the Matoran, an idea Tesla and Call didn't agree with and they left. The others continued on making their presence known to the Matoran, none of them escaping unscathed. Meanwhile, Illusive had altered his appearance to avoid suspicion. Sixth Assignment and the Prefects * Icarax announced his First Assignment '''in the gym. Six of the participants were assigned the role of assassins, and tasked with secretly eliminating the rest of the group before they themselves were caught and incapacitated. Acinaces, Bullseye and Eps were quickly discovered, but things escalated as Sliver, Recherche, Shark, Grim, Malady, and Draco banded together to search out the other assassins and Helix threatened to detonate a bomb of his creation unless the assassins revealed themselves. The rest of the participants dissolved into chaos, while Shark, Recherche, and Sliver took down many participants one by one, discovering Spindle. Grim lost an eye in battle. Sliver finally turned on Draco, though her potentially lethal attack was halted by Icarax, who revealed Shark and Draco were the remaining two assassins and declared the game over. * After the Sixth Assignment, Sliver, Grim, Recherche, Shark, and Draco were named as Icarax's '''Prefects in recognition of their performance in the assignment. They also each received a level. * Meanwhile on Malebranche, Shield was attacked by Skakdi thugs and, though he managed to recover his belongings, was in danger of death. Jayar realized the only way to save him was to form a Kaita with him and share his Quick Healing abilities. But the group became divided as Xara decided they should just let him die, leaving Snake alone to complete the Kaita Kamanau. * While Kat offered a rousing speech in an attempt to save the Rebellion's failing unity, Fang slipped off to speak to Grossh. When the guards refused to let him in, he attempted to burn through the gates, only to be stopped by a seemingly endless volley of freeze disks. The others soon arrived, and Kat did what she could to keep him warm. Johmak arrived shortly afterward to hear the group had decided to take her offer, with the exception of Hoto, who would be staying with Johmak. The Fellowship * A new Chameleon Rahkshi with a penchant for duplicating others named Canvas stumbled across the lonely Melody and demonstrated her powers in an attempt to cheer her. A four-armed Rahk named Xi also came by to watch. In discussing the ongoing assignment, they had the idea to create a Fellowship of Peace to show Rahkshi at the school that fighting didn't have to be an option. * However, Canvas' eager attempts to gain more followers didn't go as planned. After failing to recruit two others, she managed to annoy a particularly angry Turahk named Orimnoc. As Xi started fighting and other Rahkshi blocked her escape, the God Twins Ezec and Aza approached and killed Zilnta for standing in their way and refusing their orders. The gathering crowd intimidated Orimnoc, however, and she left without finishing Canvas, a sign that Melody and Canvas took as a victory. Sim, Carapace, Lucid, Squid, Sepulchral, Rider, and Dormirahk also joined the Fellowship, with Lucid deciding on its name. Xi was later forced to abandon the Fellowship as Canvas felt he didn't keep its commitments. * When Vlad reported the murder of Zilnta to Icarax, he sent his Prefects to confront Ezec. As punishment, they would take his suit for a time, which he accepted given he could have one last spar. Draco stepped up to be his opponent, however, their battle was interrupted when an angry Sliver released a level five cyclone in the Gym. Though the cyclone also dispatched Ezec, Sliver was stripped of her title and weapons and sent to serve food in the Refectory as punishment. * Rail also took this time to report the activities of Illusive to Icarax. Rather than punishing him though, Icarax modified his appearance and assigned him to find several students who had gone missing, including members of the Rebellion. As a potential lead, he would start investigating the Matoran sympathizers in the school and investigate leads on Malebranche. * Thurisaz, the God Twins' rival Demon, had managed to track them to Corpus Rahkshi and met with them in the wake of Zilnta's death. Aerahk, Tube, and Whakatio joined him as servants. The Tournament * It was about this time, in March of 2016, that Corpus' GM Ultron disappeared from the forums, leaving players to try to continue the game with no guide. It wasn't until September of 2016 that Johnrahk, Ultimoscorp, and Timageness became temporary GMs. To deal with the Rebellion, who had just encountered the Hand of Spiriah, it was decided they had lost their first battle and Xara was separated, returning to the school. * Thurisaz decided to host [[Thurisaz's Tournament|'a Tournament']] in the Gym, creating a large advertisement and several posters for anyone to join. Sixteen participants joined, a perfect number for a four-round tournament. In the second round, Orimnoc revealed her true name: Omicron, a sibling of Omega who had come for vengeance on Exxan. However, she lost the fight. The four rounds came to Exxan and Glass each receiving a level before plummeting into the pool together. Glass was announced the winner. * Ghidora, the player of Vaalku, Flabbergaster, Doubt, Spindle, Xi, Hollow, and several others was banned after many, many warnings, and his characters left to inactivity. * Canvas, weary after her confrontation with Hollow, led Dormirahk to the wrong room and discovered Rain's murder. The two decided to investigate the circumstances further. During this, Canvas, as well as Rider, Lucid, Rail, Tube, Melody, and Gaever received levels in the first group since Ultron's disappearance. Seventh Assignment * As the tournament was concluded, Icarax announced his second assignment in the Gym, a VIP protection game within an urban maze. Illusive was instructed to search out leads on the missing students here. Category:Events